


And This Is How It Starts

by sinfularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, actually there's a little bit of plot, harry also has his tongue pierced, harrys a bad boy, louis' an innocent baby, nick is really sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfularry/pseuds/sinfularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where bad boy Harry gets Louis off in the back of their English class while listening to The1975.<br/>Ft. Nick Grimshaw as the sassy teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Is How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Once I decided to make this into a one shot, I knew exactly where I was going with it- straight to hell. Enjoy my lovelies. (I listened to The1975 the whole time I was writing this in case anybody cares which I know you don't but)

After hitting the snooze button about 3 times too many, Louis groaned, and moaned, and yawned, and almost threw a fit as he dragged his feet making his way into the bathroom for a shower. He put on his 8tracks, hoping that the mix that was on was a good one. He stripped off, and stepped into the steaming mist, absentmindedly singing along to some indie song that was being emitted from his speakers. As he bopped up and down on the balls of his feet to the beat of the music, Louis tried to figure out what day of the week it was. It took him a moment, but he smiled when he realized it was Wednesday. Aka, club day. When classes were shorter, and his free period with Harry was longer. He shut the water off when he was through lathering conditioner through his hair-he was growing it out-and wrapped a towel around his lower half.

Louis walked over to his mirror, grabbing his small tube of moisturizer off of the nearby dresser. He looked over himself. Louis wasn’t conceited or anything. He was just… kinda confident. He could be really shy, and there was the occasional asshole at school that would make fun of him because he was gay, but he didn’t really let it get to him, just as long as he was happy with himself. He was a really good kid, always following the rules, who had always been a little bit different. But different worked for him. He had a good family, and a good bit of friends at his college.

After he was finished moisturizing, he tiptoed over to his dresser, not because he needed to be quiet, just because he liked to feel a little bit taller sometimes. Louis was quite small, almost sprightly, with his delicate features. Harry often told him he was a pixie. Louis pretended that the nickname bothered him, but really it gave him tickles all over.

Louis dug around in his dresser until he found his favorite sweatpants, the ones that made his ass look phenomenal, and pair of briefs, and a plain white t-shirt. He really didn’t see much point in dressing up on club days at school because they were typically just lazy, free days that consisted of minimal note taking, and movies.

He made his way back over to his mirror, grabbing the bottle of concealer on his dresser, covering his barely-there trouble spots, before dusting his powder foundation on, making sure to clean off the little stud in his nose, so that it twinkled. He then grabbed his mascara-courtesy of his sister Lottie- and leaned close to the mirror, resting his arm against it to steady himself, as he opened his eyes wide and his mouth formed a small ‘o’. He blinked a few times, the black makeup coating his long lashes, making his blue eyes bluer. Louis tried to make sure that his makeup didn’t become his face, but just enhanced it, and complimented it. He liked to think that he did a good job of it.

On his way out the door, he grabbed and a hoodie, and his beanie, before making it all the way to his car, just to realize he forgot his keys.

 

~~~

 

From where he was seated in the media center, Louis could see him just slight of perfectly. He was leaning against the wall, smiling easily down at a girl who looked to be absolutely infatuated, and who was also apparently not that important to Louis because he didn’t even know her name.

Louis’ eyes flicked back up to Harry, who in turn, glanced his way, smiling wider, and albeit more cockily. With a half-hearted dismissal of the girl he was talking to, Harry made his way to Louis.

Harry was the epitome of ‘hot bad boy’ that everybody wanted their chance with. Girls and boys oh. Not that Harry minded the attention from both genders, he was notoriously bi, but Louis liked to think the bad boy preferred cock more than anything else. Harry had more tattoos and piercings than, Louis had fingers and toes combined. He had everyone wrapped around his finger. The students, the teachers, and although Louis would never admit it to Harry himself, he too was taken with him.

He and Harry were something. Louis just didn’t know what. They would flirt, steal kisses, and the occasional handy or blowjob, but they never put a label on it, and as far as the other kids at school knew, they were just friends, just assuming that Harry would never get involved with anyone as innocent as Louis, and that Louis would never get involved with someone as bad as Harry. And as far as Louis knew they were just friends too, who tended to lend a helping hand-or mouth- to one another while getting off. To be honest Louis was just really confused when it came to Harry, but liked having the curly haired boy’s attention nonetheless. Louis who tended to be more along the shy side until you got to know him, but with Harry, he was completely different. Harry made Louis want to do things he had never thought he would ever want to do. Sometimes Harry made Louis want to be _bad._

“What’s up, princess?” Harry gave Louis a lop-sided grin as he plopped down into the seat next to him.

Louis rolled his eyes, and tried not to smile. “Stop calling me that, you dickhead.”

But the ‘pet name’ that Harry had dubbed Louis with, made him smile. He liked it when Harry called him a pixie, but he secretly loved it when the punk called him princess. Louis could remember every detail of the day that the nickname originated.

 

~~~

 

Louis speed walked up to the doors of his school. He was running late because he had to drop off his sisters at their school. He was only 15 minutes late but that didn’t matter. He found himself walking next to Harry, who was late pretty much on a regular basis.

He and Harry didn’t really talk much in the few classes that they had together, but Louis didn’t really mind. Like obviously Harry was a catch, but he seemed like a jerk and Louis honestly didn’t know why everyone made such a fuss about him.

Harry looked over at Louis when he noticed the petite boy fall in step with him. He smirked when they reached the door and, faking the gentleman that he most certainly is not, pulled it open and bowed his head as if Louis were royalty letting him go in front of him as he said, “Princess…”

Louis scowled at Harry. “That’s not my name… asshole.” he muttered ‘asshole’ under his breath, hoping that it would go unnoticed by Harry.

He continued to his homeroom, choosing to ignore the fact that Harry shared it with him, speeding up his pace, only to hear the heavy steps of Harry’s boots catching up to him.

“And ‘asshole’ isn’t mine, but it seems to me like we are both a little bit confused, but allow me to clear things up.” He cleared his throat, and extended a hand to Louis. “I’m Harry. Your name is?”

Even though Louis was blushing because Harry had indeed heard him call him a swear word, Louis stared incredulously at the curly haired boy’s extended hand, ignoring the insane size of them, for a few moments before saying, “We have had 1st, 2nd, lunch, _and_ 7 th together _all year._ ”

And at that Harry flashed a ‘whole face’ smile that looked like it belonged on a 5 year old boy playing footie, not a 17 year old teenager playing with the law. “I know, I’m just messing with you Louis.”

By now they were up the stairs, and approaching their classroom. Harry pulled out his phone and sighed.

“We only have like 45 more minutes left. There’s no point in even going.”

Louis blinked at Harry a few times before saying quietly, “We’ve more than half the course left. You’re joking right?”

“No, actually Louis, I am not. Y’know what I always say?” Harry waited for Louis to answer, but when he realized Louis was just going to keep staring at him with a blank expression he just continued. “I always say, ‘better never, than late’.”

Louis continued to stare at him for a few seconds before saying, “I think that may be why our teachers don’t like you very much.”

“Nuh-uh. They all love me actually. Especially Mr. Grimshaw. Gives me A’s on all my shit papers.”

“That’s just because Mr. Grimshaw is a creep and likes little boys.” Louis’ cheeks flamed when he heard his words come out of his mouth. What has gotten into him?

Harry laughed loudly, before clapping his hands over his mouth to quiet himself. “Heyyy, I like Nick! I think he’s quite fit, don’t you?”

Louis shook his head, laughing lightly as he fake heaved, and made gagging noises. “Ew, I’m refusing to believe you’re on a first name basis with our _English teacher_.”

Harry was laughing quietly as he said, “Refuse it all you want but it’s true… but I uhm, I’m not going, ’m gonna go have a smoke… d’you wanna come?”

Louis’ mouth surprised him by saying ‘yes’ before his mind even had time to process what he was agreeing to. He found himself walking down the stairs, Harry leading him to the back of the school, sitting against the wall.

Harry could tell that Louis was a little uneasy from the way that he was picking on at the skin along his fingernails.

“You ever skipped before?” Harry said taking a big inhale of his smoke.

Louis shook his head no.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know… my mum would be like really mad if she found out, and… yeah. I just don’t like her being upset with me.” Louis shrugged.

“So you’re like a momma’s boy.” It was more of a statement than a question.

And _yeah,_ Louis was. But he didn’t want Harry thinking differently, or less of him because of it.

“I’m not.” He responded, sounding suspiciously like a child.

Harry chuckled. “I can teach you how to be bad, you know.”

Louis thought about this and almost cried because why was he even thinking about Harry? Why was he even with Harry, right now, right this moment? He didn’t even like the rude boy with tattoos.

He decided to ignore his proposition, and retorted with the only comeback he could think of.

“I have piercings.”

Harry moved closer to Louis’ face and squinted, as if it were near impossible for him to the stud in Louis’ nose. “Oh that little thing? That’s one piercing, and it may as well be a stick on.” He laughed, before taking a drag and blowing the smoke in the blue eyed boy’s face, keeping the close distance.

Louis grimaced and swatted the smoke away, while saying, “Just because that’s the only one you can see, doesn’t mean that it’s the only one I have.”

Louis relished in the look of surprise that swam across Harry’s face. And he may have almost choked when he saw Harry’s eyes dilate and grow a teensy bit darker.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked as he moved impossibly closer to Louis.

Louis was about 79% positive that his voice would fail him, so he just nodded, swallowing thickly. He did have other piercings… well one other one. His belly button. So he wasn’t lying to Harry, but he knew that he was making it seem as if he had his nipples or his dick pierced or something else along those obscene lines, but oh well.

Harry could tell that he was getting to the normally quiet, yet sarcastic boy in front of him and decided he liked the way that made him feel.

Harry brought his lips to Louis’ ear, and whispered, “Well I’d like to find your other’s… you know, if you’d let me…” His teeth grazed Louis’ ear lobe, and he heard Louis’ breath hitch.

“I- uhm- I don’t think that’s a- uh- good idea.” Louis sputtered.

Harry pulled away, sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. “Yeah that’s right… you’re a ‘good boy’.” Harry used air quotes, making Louis frown.

Harry started to get to his feet and Louis didn’t know why he stopped him, but he did. He should’ve just let Harry go, and he should’ve just gone to class, and been a ‘good boy’, but he didn’t. He reached out, and gripped lightly on the hem of Harry’s black shirt.

“What is it princess?” Harry whispered, moving closer, once again.

Louis couldn’t even describe the way Harry was making him feel, but he physically had to calm himself down. He closed his eyes tightly, allowing himself a moment, as he swallowed. Louis could feel his heart beat in his throat, and his breathing was probably way too fast to be normal, and he knew that his shaky words gave away how nervous he was when he whispered back, “I’d be bad for you…”

And Harry just smirked, lips to Louis’ ear once more. “Now that’s what I like to hear…” He placed light open mouth kisses from Louis’ ear, to his jaw, before Louis turned his head lightly, so that Harry could see his eyes practically begging him for a kiss. Harry did so without complaining.

 

~~~

 

“ _Louis.”_

Louis whipped his head to the side when he finally heard Harry’s annoyed voice echo through his thoughts.

“Damn, where were you?” Harry laughed.

“I was actually kissing you, but thanks for ruining it.” Louis whisper-scolded. Louis secretly loved how bold he was around Harry.

Harry just smiled, and asked Louis what his student number was, to which Louis rattled off a few numbers.

“That’s why I keep you around.” Harry quickly placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek, being sure that no one was looking first.

Louis rolled his eyes, tuning Harry out, and listening to his teacher.

“Alright class, you are writing a 3 page paper and- Niall, would you _shut up_ for god’s sake.” Mr. Grimshaw groaned at a kid in Louis and Harry’s class. He was an exchange student from Ireland.

“But Nick I wasn’t even talking I-“

“Grimshaw. Mr. Grimshaw.”

The teacher kept explaining their assignment, casually throwing out a few insults at his favorite students, and Louis really really hated him.

“Lewis, could you please read the instructions?”

“Lou-ee.” Louis said, exaggerating his syllables.

“Yes Lewis I know. The instructions please. Harry, love. Could you please show you’re lovely boyfriend where we are? He clearly seems to be having a bit of a problem.” Mr. Grimshaw said as he waved his hand around in a way that said he wanted them to move quicker.

The class laughed, looking back at Louis and Harry, snickering at the two boys who were blushing, incandescent.

“We- uh-,” Harry cleared his throat, “We’re not like dating… but uh yeah… We’re right here Lou.”

Harry reached over and showed Louis where they were, but Louis swatted his hand away and hissed, “I know where we are.” Louis read what he was asked, seething the whole time. He hated this teacher so much. And the fact that Harry had said what he said didn’t make matters any better.

Louis knew that he and Harry weren’t dating. He didn’t even know why he was so mad.

Harry tried talking to Louis, only to be steadily ignored.

Harry groaned as he grew impatient.

He placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, underneath the table. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Louis retorted.

“Are you mad because Nick?” Harry quizzed.

“God can you stop calling him Nick? It’s gross and completely unprofessional on his part.” Louis snapped.

Harry leaned away from Louis, and put his hands up in mock-surrender. “Fuck Louis. Sorry. I was just seeing what’s wrong.” Harry looked at his computer screen the whole rest of class.

 

~~~

 

When the bell for club rang, Harry and Louis both rose from their seats, and walked to their classroom together, although they still were giving each other the silent treatment.

When they entered the room, Louis walked and sat in the back corner, next to someone, hoping that Harry would get the point.

He didn’t.

“Up.” Harry said, flicking his hand in an upward movement emphasizing his point.

The kid just rolled his eyes.

“Max. Get up. I want to sit next to Lou.”

Louis’ heart almost threw up at the nickname that sounded exquisite, falling from Harry’s lips. He almost caved and asked Max to move, but stopped when the said boy spoke up.

“Well, you know, Styles. If Louis here, wanted you to sit next to him then he would’ve sat somewhere with two open seats. But he didn’t. What do you think that means?” He was talking to Harry as if he were a child, and Louis could see the way Harry’s fists were clenched at his side. Max continued with. “Because I think that means Louis doesn’t want to sit next to you.”

Harry slammed his hands on Max’s desk, causing him to jump. “Get out of the seat now.” Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

Louis was honestly a little scared for Max’s face, so he decided to speak up. “Hey, Max… I uhm- I wasn’t thinking, I do actually want to sit next to Harry… could you please move? Like, now.” Louis said this in a way that wasn’t rude, but hinted that he thought the boy should move very quickly.

Harry moved the desk, so it was right next to him. He took his seat, his leg pressing up against Louis’ as he pulled out his phone, along with his earbuds. “He’s such a fucking prick.”

“You could’ve been a little nicer. People don’t exactly respond well when you talk to them like you’re going to kill their cat.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and handed Louis an earbud. “I found a new song I want you to listen to… gonna put it on the next mix I make you.” Harry blushed while he said this, his lips tugging up at the edges.

Louis smiled, although he inwardly scolded himself for not being able to stay mad at Harry.

But how could he when Harry made him mixes on a regular basis, with all his little hipster indie bands, drawing little doodles and hearts on the disc and its case? How could he stay mad at him when Harry would make him orange juice, and kissed his nose, and call him pretty? It was simple really… he couldn’t.

Louis put the baby speaker into his ear, subconsciously leaning closer to Harry as he spoke.

“They’re called The1975, and they’ve got like a unique sound, but I-uh- I think you’ll like them…”

Louis loved that Harry always got nervous when showing him new music. It showed him that Harry thought that his opinion was important, and that he wanted to make sure that Louis was happy with him.

“I always like the music you show me…” He smiled softly.

Harry smiled too, just about to press play, until Mr. Grimshaw walked in.

“Oh god.” Louis groaned.

Harry placed a soothing hand on Louis’ thigh, rubbing little circles into the fabric of his sweats.

“Lima, set up the movie, The Little Mermaid because you all know how much I love shitty Disney movies that were made terribly, Malik stop eating in my classroom, and Niall shut-up. Honestly I don’t understand how you can talk so much. It really blows my mind.” Nick put his hand by his temple, and shot his fingers out as if something exploded.

Niall looked around the room for some support as his mouth hung open. “I wasn’t even talking-“

“ _Shut-up.”_ Mr. Grimshaw said, kicking his feet up on his desk as he scanned the classroom, stopping on Harry and Louis.

“Hey, Popstar. Hands to yourself. Keep them off your 'we’re-not-dating' boyfriend.” He used air quotes and an extremely sassy tone.

Before either Louis or Harry could respond, the sound of the movie rang through the air, and Louis visibly relaxed in his seat when the door closed and the lights tuned off, the only light coming from the small tv in the front of the room.

Harry snuck his hand back up Louis’ thigh, landing a bit higher than before, making Louis have a hummingbird heartbeat.

“Ready?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis nodded.

As they listened to the song one time through, Louis could feel Harry’s hand sneakily moving closer and closer to the place where he wanted it most, but knew it couldn’t be, because you know, they were in their high school classroom, surrounded by 20 more people, give or take.

Louis lightly placed his hand on top of Harry’s to cease his movements, but Harry only stopped his hand for a few moments to be able to squeeze Louis’ softly.

Louis smiled, but maybe might’ve winced when he felt his lower region smile a bit too. He cast a pleading glance at Harry, who was looking toward the front, mediocrely watching the tv, while bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

Louis tried to distract himself from Harry’s intoxicating, wandering hands, trying to listen to the words of the song, that were just a tiny bit hard to understand.

‘ _she’s gotta boyfriend anyway…’_

_‘all we seem to do is talk about sex…’_

_‘now we’re just outside of town, and you’re making your way down...’_

_‘if we’re gonna do anything, we might as well just fuck…’_

_‘you got your tongue pierced anyway…’_

Louis glanced at Harry, and as if on cue, he looked at Louis and stuck his tongue out, showing off his tongue ring with a cheeky smile, and he pulled it with his teeth teasingly, and Louis’ insides swirled.

He forced himself to look away and willed himself to not choke on all of the sexual tension between him and Harry until the song ended.

“It was- uh- kinda hard to understand, we should listen again?” Louis said, putting his drama skills to good use, acting as if he wasn’t the least bit bothered (hard) by the risqué lyrics, and the electric touch of Harry’s fingertips.

Harry smiled a one-sided smile, and his eyes told Louis that he was a shit actor. Harry knew what he was doing to Louis. And he intended to take full advantage of it.

‘ _and this is how it starts…’_

Harry placed his hand over Louis, and bit his lip when he felt that the blue-eyed boy was already semi-hard. He heard Louis intake a shaky breath as he palmed at him, coaxing him to his full length.

“Harry… stop, what- what are you doing?” Louis whispered, trying to sound angry.

Harry leaned, and breathed into his friend’s ear, “Want me to stop?”

Louis looked at him, almost begging. Both for him to stop, and for him to keep going all at once. He looked so torn, and Harry loved it. He loved making Louis come out of his comfort zone. He loved experiencing all of Louis’ firsts with him. He loved making Louis feel the way he did, knowing that he was the only one that had ever been able to do that with Louis. Harry got drunk off of the sounds that Louis would make, and he got high off of the way Louis’ breathing became erratic when he was close. He was completely intoxicated with everything that was Louis.

“Baby, just tell me…you know I’ll stop if you ask me.” Harry thanked the god above that it was so dark in the classroom as he nipped at Louis’ neck, and restrained a moan as he heard Louis whimper softly.

“You gotta be quiet princess… can you do that? Can you be sure to stay quiet for me?” Harry hummed into Louis’ neck, and he felt him nod frantically.

Harry pulled at Louis’ hoodie telling him that he wanted him to take it off. When Louis did, Harry put it on Louis’ desk as a makeshift pillow that hung down some into Louis’ lap acting almost as a curtain, blocking Harry’s hand from being seen, along with Louis’ erection.

“You can put your head down, Lou.”

Louis nodded a little as he lowered himself onto his folded arms and sweatshirt.

Harry’s fingers played with the elastic waist band of Louis’ pants before going under completely, smiling as he heard the way that Louis gasped when Harry’s cold fingertips met his own hot skin. He pushed the pants down some so that Louis’ length was free, hidden behind the hoodie.

Harry ran his thumb over the tip of Louis, groaning slightly when he felt that Louis was already leaking precome.

“God, you’re so wet for me, huh babe?” Harry put his head down on his desk as well, resting against his arm, which was folded underneath him, the thumb of his other hand still moving in slow circles around the head of Louis’ member, spreading the precome around, making it kind of like a lubricant. He and Louis were now facing each other.

Louis was biting on a small piece of the sweatshirt, as he whined at Harry’s words.

“Do you want me to go slow with you,” Harry moved his hand slowly, but steadily up and down Louis’ shaft, “Or do you want me to go fast?” He increased the pace of his strokes, and Louis opened his mouth, but no sounds came out, as he shut his eyes tightly. Harry could tell the he was struggling to keep his breathing even.

“What do you want Louis?” he teased.

“God just finish me… please Harry…” Louis moaned. He sounded wrecked, and maybe a teeny bit annoyed that Harry was doing this to him in the first place.

Harry responded by squeezing a little tighter and moving a little faster.

Louis’ hands were clenching and unclenching, and his mouth was opening, releasing the small little almost inaudible moans, and whimpers, and then he was biting at his lip, turning his face into his arm to quiet himself. He was biting at his skin, to try and distract himself from the euphoric feeling coursing through his body.

Harry’s breath hitched when he felt Louis’ hips shifting up into his hand. It wasn’t enough for everyone else to notice, just small little thrusts, upward, showing how much Louis needed what Harry wanted to give him. How desperate he was for it. 

“Fuck Louis… yeah, fuck into my hand…” Harry sat back up, and started palming himself through his jeans, drinking everything about Louis in.

Louis’ little thrusts grew sloppy, and he started sputtering unintelligent things, as his body shook with pleasure. His hand gripped at Harry’s wrist, digging his nails into the flesh, making Harry wince and moan all at the same time. Louis came with a small whimper, painting his sweatshirt with streaks of white. Harry stroked him through his orgasm, until Louis gained enough coherence to swat his hand away.

“Hate you so much. So fucking much.” He hissed as he shoved himself back into the confines of his sweats.

Harry snickered, and just looked at the screen, occasionally trying to get his hand on Louis’ thigh only to be scolded with a deadly, whispered, “Don’t.”

When the lights turned on, and the movie turned off, Harry pulled out Louis’ earbud that had been playing The1975 on repeat, and looked at him.

Louis’ hair was a mess from rolling on his desk, his bottom lip was red and swollen from him biting on it, and his cheeks were rosy, and he glistened from a light sheen of sweat. Harry thought he looked very very pretty.

“Look so hot, baby…” Harry said as he grabbed Louis hand, kissing his knuckles, after he looked around to be sure no one was looking.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. M’still mad at you. What the fuck was that? You just got me off in our fucking English classroom. And you made me fucking cum all over my sweatshirt, and now I’m cold, and I hate you.”

Louis was whispering as he scolded the tattooed boy next to him, who was just smiling, looking very pleased with himself.

“You don’t hate me.”

“I do, actually.”

“That’s not what you were saying a bit ago… _‘oh Harry… Harry’_ ” Harry said, mocking Louis’ breathless moans, making Louis punch him in his shoulder.

“I do not sound like that, _first of all._ Second of all, it was completely unfair of you to do _that_ to me somewhere where I have to be quiet, because you _know_ how… vocal I get.”

The bell rang and as Louis was getting his backpack on, ready to bolt out the door, and continue to be mad at Harry, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Here.” Harry said handing Louis his sweatshirt.

“Why?” Louis said with suspicious eyes.

“Said you were cold.” Harry shrugged, and began folding Louis’ own jumper, cum on the inside, so that it wouldn’t get everywhere because that would be kinda gross.

Louis held the enormous jumper up to himself, and scowled at Harry as he put it on.

As they walked out of the classroom, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, and intertwined their fingers.

Louis smiled to himself as he squeezed the bigger hand that held his little pixie one, while saying, “I’m still made at you.”

Even though he wasn’t. Because he was actually probably almost in love with Harry.

Even if Harry did get him off in their classroom, and made him cream his sweatshirt.

Because even though Harry did that, he still made Louis mixes with little doodles and hearts on them. He still made Louis orange juice, and kissed his nose, and called him pretty.

And now, he let Louis swim in his sweatshirts, and hold his hand. The same one that made him cry when they got him off in their English classroom, while watching a Disney movie.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, but oh well. I hope you still enjoyed some shitty smut and some mediocre fluff. Comments and kudos make me a happy teacup- especially comments. So feel free to be a good human being.


End file.
